The Great Escape
by cherii tomato
Summary: Because things just needed to be said and done to make her stay and he just couldn't stand the sight of her walking away. NaMiRu.


**Disclaimer: GA and its characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi. Please don't go belongs to Micheal Posner. Story belongs to me. End.**

* * *

Dedicated to Carmen, because this is what she wanted.

* * *

_Just run away  
From these lies  
Back to yesterday  
Safe tonight  
I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked  
Yeah you got me begging begging baby please don't go_

_

* * *

_

Natsume looked out from his window. He watched as the sun slowly, bit by bit appeared from the valley of the faraway mountains, revealing its shy self. He had a hand stuck into his pocket and the other twirling the hem of his unbuttoned shirt. Thoughts were running wild in his head.

Lying on the bed, Mikan stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes, revealing two round and innocent looking chocolate orbs. She turned her head to the window and saw the silhouette of Natsume standing in front of it. His posture told her that he was deep in his thoughts. She smiled. She rolled out of bed and walked towards Natsume before sliding her arms up his chest from behind.

"Good morning, Natsume." She mumbled into his shoulder. Because of the fact that Natsume was a head taller than her, Mikan had to try her best to stand on the tip of the toe just so her lips could reach his shoulder. Natsume lifted a hand to grip on her small ones. He gave it a squeeze before turning around so that they could stand face to face. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her into an embrace.

"Good morning to you too, love." Natsume replied in a whisper. He placed a soft kiss onto his girlfriend's lips which she answered hungrily and passionately to. Her hands went up to his neck and gripped tightly onto the hair on his nape. Their tongues caught in a fierce battle, neither one willing to back down. Only in her polka dotted bra and matching panties, Mikan pressed her body to Natsume's bare chest. But soon enough, the both broke away for gulps of needed fresh air. Mikan grinned brightly at her boyfriend while he looked at her and pecked her cheeks fondly. "I like you in polka dots."

A cute grin appeared and Mikan kissed his lips chastely. "I like you in anything." She wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck and laid her head on him as he lifted her feet a few inches off the ground before carrying her to a nearby couch. Natsume sat down with Mikan still on top of him, her body curled up into a fetal position with arms still coiled around his neck. He studied Mikan's face, how her eyes were closed and how her long eyelashes kissed her cheeks gently; how the corner of her lips curved upwards slightly that made her looked angelic.; how her button nose matched her entire face perfectly, even though button noses were considered as unattractive to most people, Natsume loved the fact that Mikan's was one. Gingerly, he gathered the hair spread across her face behind her ear and kissed her forehead lovingly. Mikan opened her eyes and the both of them exchanged light soft kisses.

The sun was shining brightly into Natsume's room when the two lovebirds were just sitting quietly, enjoying each other's companionship. Mikan had one hand on Natsume's chest while he held her tight in his arms.

"Mikan," The brunette looked up at him. Brown clashed with crimson as they looked at each other and felt a small spark traveled between them. And that made everything clear for Natsume. He knew what he wanted. He knew what he needed to do,

"Run away with me."

A small frown immediately made its way to the space between Mikan brows. She pushed herself up from him and stared down at Natsume. "Run away?"

At that moment, when uncertainty was swirling in her eyes, Natsume knew that he had made a mistake, that he shouldn't have asked her, that he should pull back when there was still a chance. But something inside him urged him to continue, that maybe he should tell Mikan, make her understand.

Something told him that she will.

"I tired of the academy; tired of the lies they are throwing at us; tired of the things they are making us do," he gazed into Mikan's eyes, the calming effect they hold worked its magic him immediately. He leaned in to kiss her again. "And I'm tired of them trying to set us apart."

The uncertainty and bewilderment never left her face and Natsume felt himself regretting it by the second. He could hear the second hand of the clock on the wall going tick tock. He should've known that Mikan wouldn't run away with him. She was too good of a person and she was true to her friends. She felt responsible towards them and between her friends and him, Natsume knew that her friends would win, hands down.

It was a mistake, but it was too late to pull back,

Natsume turned away, feeling hurt at the assumed rejection. "You know what, never mind, forget it. Just, forget it." It was a sad thing really. He really, really hoped that Mikan would agree. And a part of him had already confirmed that Mikan would agree to leave with him. Run away and leave all the lies behind. Run away and find a new tomorrow.

The bigger and stronger you dream, the harder you'll fall.

Natsume placed his hands on Mikan's waist so that he could gently push her away. But to his surprise, Mikan reached a hand to the hand on her waist and held it tightly before pulling it to her cheek, brushing it with the back of his hand. Mikan was smiling affectionately; the previous emotions in her eyes were gone, only to be replaced by adoration for the man in front of her.

"Eloping with you had always been my biggest dream."

And Natsume Hyuuga could not fathom why he ever doubted the girl in front of him.

* * *

Ruka walked out of his room with his brown uniform jacket on his shoulder and locked the door. He deposited his keys into the pocket of his pants before he looked up and saw Mikan exiting Natsume's room. He felt his heart sinking to the bottom of his stomach. Following right behind her was Natsume Hyuuga, the person he once called 'best friend', their hands intertwined. He felt he heart sink lower when Mikan smiled and kissed Natsume fully on the lips and Natsume tried to lock his door with one hand, the other gripping the brunette's hand tightly. She giggled, he chuckled while Ruka was left standing there, grimacing. When the door was locked, they pulled apart and Natsume snaked an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

Only briefly did Mikan look up and caught Ruka's eyes. There was no shame in her eyes from the fact that she just walked out of Natsume Hyuuga's room, clothes wrinkled. She smiled at him. The smile that was once so innocent, but Ruka knew better. Seventeen-year-old Mikan Sakura was anything but innocent. God knows how many times she had been into Natsume's room secretly in the night, doing things she shouldn't be doing at her age. Natsume, however, didn't even acknowledge him. Ruka watched as they walked away from him, down the corridor before turning at a corner and disappearing from his sight.

_What happened to you, Mikan?_

With a sigh, Ruka donned on his jacket and stuck his hands into the pockets. How long was it since he had a proper conversation with Natsume? How long was it since he actually talked to Mikan without feeling disappointed and depressed and also without the girl being obviously uncomfortable? He didn't know. It was two years ago since the two started dating, and it was probably two years ago since Ruka had talked to either of them properly. Even a casual greeting was rarely heard from them. Usually, it was just like what happened: a smile from the girl and a cold shoulder from the guy. At the most, Natsume would smirk or grunt. End of story.

As he walked through the corridor, Ruka thought about what happened back when they were all fifteen. He had walked in on them when they were making out in a deserted classroom. Mikan defended, saying that it was just a simple, innocent kiss while Natsume kept quiet. But Ruka had seen everything; from Natsume having his tongue shoved down Mikan's throat to the way she gripped his shirt.

_Innocent my ass_, Ruka remembered himself thinking. The next thing he knew, Ruka allowed his emotions take over his body and stepped over, pulled Mikan away from Natsume and delivered a full blow onto Natsume's pretty face, causing a trail of blood to escape from the corner of his lips. He didn't know whether he did it out of love for Mikan or the bottled up hate he had for Natsume. Mikan had screamed her protests and tried to pull Ruka away, but to no avail. Ruka delivered one more punch before Natsume retaliated with his Alice, scorching a small part of his arm which the scar remained until this day. In the end, they were pulled away by a teacher who heard the commotion. But he didn't know what had caused the fight because none of them offered him an explanation. That had caused the three of them one month's allowance.

From that day onwards, Natsume had refused to utter a single sentence to Ruka while Mikan, who usually forgets grudges easily, couldn't bring herself to speak to him. Ruka, on the other hand was ashamed but not remorse enough to apologize to Natsume, only to Mikan, which she replied with a smile and 'it's okay' when Ruka knew fairly well that everything was not okay. He saw the hurt in her eyes. He noticed how she crossed her hands in front of her chest and the way her body was slightly turned, away from him.

Despite the lack of conversations, Ruka couldn't help the small flutter in his heart whenever he saw Mikan alone, only to be crushed by Natsume who would normally appear beside her a while later with a hug or a kiss. He wouldn't deny the fact that he still held strong feelings for the girl and that he was still hoping for the day where Mikan will leave Natsume and be his instead.

But dreams like these were the ones that were impossible to achieve, no matter how hard Ruka will try. Because how can you tell the girl you love to leave her boyfriend for you when she won't even look you in the eye? That was a question he could never find the answer to, and also the question he would like to ask God.

* * *

The day passed smoothly and when the school bell rang, signalling that it was the end of classes, Koko did his usual cheer and stuffed his stationeries into his shirt pocket and dashed out of Jinno's classroom. Maths was hell for him and Add Maths was double hell. He ran a hand through his hair, wet from the sweat that appeared when he was squeezing his brain juice for a formula for the question presented on his workbook.

Despite being able to read minds, Koko hadn't been able to use his Alice since classes these days required each student to wear an Alice restraining device, and the execution of an Alice would trigger a device that only teachers had access to, signalling the use of an Alice in the classroom. Punishments for this offence were heavy so no one dared to break this rule. Although being known as a bad boy in school, Koko wouldn't want two months of his allowance taken away from him plus one month of detention. Since he was in Jinno's class, he wouldn't want to suffer the extra punishment, receiving a painful but not fatal electric shock, either.

Koko took off the bracelet on his arm and breathed out a sigh of relief when he felt everyone's thoughts rushing into his head like a strong river current. Humming to himself, Koko headed to the school's canteen to grab a snack when he heard a particular thought which piqued his interest.

_Duplicator Alice, check. Teleportation Alice, check. Tracker Alice, check. One more to go. _

It was the voice of Mikan Sakura. Koko whipped his head around only to find the girl walking passed him. But when she felt someone barging into her private corner, Mikan turned her head and her eyes landed onto Koko. They narrowed immediately, till they were almost cat-like. Koko heard one last thought before he felt his head going completely empty.

_Buzz off, Koko._

Mikan turned around and walked away. Only when she was at least a few miles away did Koko feel the wave of thoughts coming back to him.

"Jesus, that girl has seriously gotten a hell load better." He mumbled to himself. Koko frowned when he thought back of what Mikan was thinking.

_Weird. Duplicator Alice? Teleportation Alice? Weird._

Ironically, the next thought that caught his interest was a thought from a certain flamethrower, AKA Mikan's beloved boyfriend, AKA Natsume Hyuuga.

_All I have to do now is find a weak-spot in the Academy's security system. Have to find Mikan first._

"Say what?" the mind reader exclaimed. Natsume heard him and he stared straight into him. His thought changed immediately.

_Fuck off, Koko. Don't make me throw a ball of fire at you. Fuck off. Put that damn restrainer back on._

Frightened at the threat which Koko knew was far from empty, Koko clasped his bracelet back on and the thoughts around him died down once more. Natsume eyed him warily before he hurried away, out of both earshot and mindshot. Only then did Koko dare take off his restrainer. He was puzzled at the pieces information he received.

_What did all those thought mean..?_ When realization dawned onto him, Koko sprinted away in search of a certain inventor slash Ice Queen

* * *

Hotaru was busy with her latest invention in her lab when she heard quick raps on the doors to her lab. Annoyed that someone would bother her at her lab, she placed her latest invention onto the table delicately before reaching for her laptop and opened a program. Out popped four separate windows on her screen, all were surveillance footage from cameras placed around her lab and her room. She was surprised to see of Koko standing outside her lab, annoyed at the same time.

Hotaru pushed herself up from the chair and walked to the door. Punching in a security code, the door slid open and right in front of her was Koko, panting heavily with one hand supporting on a wall.

"What do you want, Yome?" Hotaru snapped. Koko looked up at her, still panting and unable to speak. He could hear Hotaru's thoughts clearly in his mind and a shudder travelled down his spine when he saw the ways Hotaru was thinking up just to kill him.

Summoning all his energy, Koko straightened himself up and blurted everything out in a single sentence. Which was quite difficult considering his situation.

"I heard Mikan's and Natsume's thoughts and I think they are up to something and I think that they are planning to escape." And pant.

However, the Ice Queen seemed unaffected by this piece of information as she remained standing there, face still the same as ever. But Koko was hearing a lot more curses in her head and Hotaru had chosen to speak to him telepathically.

_Yome, you stinking idiot. You disrupted my process of invention just so you can tell me something that I am assuming you made up because you violated others' privacy and picked up fragments of others' thoughts? Not to mention that once of them was Mikan, who I don't think I'll need to explain to you my relationship with her? And Natsume Hyuuga too. You better give me a legit reason on why I shouldn't phone Natsume this second and kill you off together._

"No no no! Listen, Hotaru. I swear I'm no making this up! I heard Mikan thinking about some duplicator Alice and teleportation Alice and tracker Alice. I think these are Alices she's stealing and I heard Natsume thinking about weak-spots in The Academy's security! Why the hell would Mikan want to steal these Alices and why would Natsume want to find weak spot of the Academy's security system if it's not for breaking out of here?" Koko looked at the girl in front of him desperately, hoping to god that she would believe him. He thought he saw her face change and relief crossed his mind before Hotaru produced her innovated Baka gun and shot him right on the head, sending him flying before shutting the door behind her.

But the truth was, Hotaru's thoughts were disturbed. A small part of her actually believed in Koko because truth be told, she had been speculating this for about a week, the only thing she needed was confirmation, even if it's from Koko. She had noticed the way Natsume acted for the past two weeks and had taken in the subtle hints of Natsume indicating him wanting to leave this place. Subtle, but not unnoticed by Hotaru.

Him wanting to leave the Academy was understandable, really. Natsume had suffered a lot, from the missions he went on and he had suffered both mentally and physically. Hotaru had also heard that the Academy had been trying to separate him from Mikan, fearing that a relationship would compromise their most valuable agent, which Hotaru is supporting silently because she believed that Natsume could not provide Mikan with a good future.

But Natsume would have to cross over Hotaru's dead body if he wanted to bring Mikan away with him. Never in a million years will she allow that. She was already not in favour of her best friend having a relationship with that guy, who Hotaru thought was a complete douche bag; she would never ever ever allow her friend to leave with him.

"Hyuuga, you better not take her away," she grumbled to herself as she placed her delicate piece of technology into a padded briefcase. Her eyes caught sight of the photo on her desk. She wouldn't have placed it there if it wasn't for Mikan's constant pestering. It was a photo of them all back when they were all fourteen, when all of them were still talking and having fun. When they were all still friends. There was Mikan who smiled brightly and Natsume who had his hand placed casually around her shoulders, Ruka who was sitting right next to Natsume and Hotaru who was as usual, stoic and unsmiling. The fact that in a short time of three years had changed everything, or one year to be exact, was scary. When tehy were fourteen, tehy were all smiles; when they turned fiftenn, none of them were on speaking terms. Hotaru knew that Mikan was no longer the innocent, loud girl she once knew but had gradually transformed into another person who was more sophisticated, confident and to be frank, was a bitch. And Ruka and Natsume were no longer on speaking terms.

_What happened?_

Sighing, Hotaru grabbed her cell on the table and punched in a familiar number before holding in against her ear. The phone rang twice before someone picked up on the other line.

"_Hello_?"

"Nogi, we need to talk. It's about Mikan…"

* * *

Under a sakura tree, Natsume and Mikan were sitting quietly with Natsume's back against the tree trunk and Mikan against his chest. Her head was lying on his shoulder and she was sleeping peacefully, tired out by the day's lessons. Natsume had his arms around Mikan tightly and he was enjoying every second passing, even though his legs felt numb. Mikan stirred and she snuggled closer to him so her head would rest on the crook of his neck. Natsume smiled and kissed her lips softly.

It was unbelievable how much he loved her. Who would've thought that the infamous Black Cat would have his heart captured Miss Sunshine? No one. Who would've thought that Miss Sunshine would fall madly in love with Mr. Black cat? Still, no one.

Natsume gazed at Mikan's sleeping face. He thought she looked like a goddess. "We're going to start a life together and trust me Mikan; I'll make you my wife. I promise. Even if I have to go against the whole world, as long as you are right beside me holding my hand, I will do it. Because I love you." Mikan seemed to have heard him because a smile spread across her face, but her breathings remained slow and steady. Natsume placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and squeezed her hand lightly.

Who would've thought that Natsume Hyuuga would become a complete sentimental sap?

In the end, _no one_.

* * *

When Mikan returned to her dorm room after dinner, to say that she was surprised to see Ruka standing in front of her room would've been an understatement. Ruka, as handsome as ever had his back against her door. Mikan stopped in her tracks and felt her walls going up immediately.

"Ruka?" The blonde turned his head upwards to look at the brunette. She could see the myriad of emotions running wild in his clear blue eyes.

The aforementioned boy smiled and straightened himself up. He was wearing a simple black shirt and a pair of jeans. It would be a complete and utter lie if Mikan said that he didn't look handsome. He was absolutely gorgeous and she could understand why girls would flaunt themselves at him. He took a step forward and reflexively, Mikan took a step back. Her four-inch heel made a loud thump against the wooden floorboard. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" he murmured and grimaced. Even until now, she was still afraid of him. Even though her boyfriend threw fire while Ruka himself, on the other hand could only talk to animals. The irony was killing him.

"How are you Mikan?"

Mikan cocked an eyebrow, not unlike Natsume. She gripped the handle of her handbag more tightly, nails digging into the leather. "I'm good. Thanks for asking." She forced out her smile, not caring how strained it looked. "Why are you here?"

A mirthless chuckle escaped his lips. "Straight to the point, aren't we? Can't I just say hi to friend and ask her how has she been doing?"

Mikan felt her patience burning out and she change the way she stood, hands on hips, hips cocked to one side. "Cut the crap, Ruka. I know you're not here to ask me how I'm doing. Just spit it out, alright? Stop being such a pansy."

Every word that came out of her mouth went straight through his heart like fine needles. Ruka was wounded, deeply. She called him a pansy; the old Mikan wouldn't call anyone a pansy.

_What happened to you?_

But Ruka was seventeen, he was almost a man. So what he did was suck in a deep breath and smirked. "Pansy, eh? Funny word coming from your mouth. Weren't you an innocent little girl who thought 'stupid' was a bad word? Pansy? Now that's harsh. What has Natsume been teaching you?"

Mikan felt her jaw tightened at the mentioning of her boyfriend's name. _That nerve! After what he did to Natsume a few years ago_. Her nose flared and her grip on her bag tightened even more, knuckles turning white. But Ruka was not yet finished.

"You know, Mikan. The way you are standing now, it's seriously similar to the way those queen bitches stand on TV, like they're ready to pounce on their victim and initiate a cat fight. Those girls were the ones I hate the most, the ones that I could see the horns appearing from the top of their heads. Weren't you once an angel with white wings and a halo on top? What happened? Tell me."

"Nogi," It was the first time Mikan had ever addressed Ruka by his family name and he felt his heart ached even more. "If you are just here to rile me, then forget it, alright? I have better things to do than get worked up at your words. To think that I once thought of you as my friend." Mikan stepped forwards and pushed him away from her door roughly.

"Better things to do?" Ruka echoed. "Like what? Shag Natsume in his room?"

Mikan's jaw dropped and she whipped her head to stare at the blonde, unable to believe what he just said. "What the—"

But she couldn't finish because Ruka had cut her off. "Yeah, I know what's going on between you two. You've been going in and out of his room late at night. And when you guys walked out of the room, your shirt was the exact same as the previous night only more wrinkled and occasionally, a tear I assume? Was Natsume that rough towards you? If it was me, I would treat you like a porcelain doll. I'll be so gentle—" This time, it was Ruka who was unable to finish his sentence because Mikan had given him a hard slap across his face. Her eyes burning with rage.

"Fuck you, Ruka. _Fuck you_." She muttered darkly before unlocking her door and slamming it loudly.

The slap was painful but Ruka felt his heart being more hurt. He could hear it cracking and a hand went up grip on his shirt. The corners of his eyes stung and Ruka felt his vision getting blurry. He got carried away, he knew that. He's main objective for coming here was to ask Mikan if she was really thinking of escaping the Academy with Natsume. If positive, Ruka would try to persuade her to stay.

However, now it seems that the chance of her running away was higher because of his emotions getting in the way.

Ruka crouched down and supported his head with a fist, back against the wall. He had messed up, he knew it.

"Ruka Nogi, you _are_ a fucking pansy."

* * *

When Ruka returned to his room, he wasn't surprised to see Natsume standing there, waiting for him. His hands were crossed and it was obvious that he was mad. When he sensed that Ruka was near, he looked at him with those red eyes of his that were murderously dangerous. He spoke in a quiet tone when Ruka was near enough.

"What the fuck did you tell Mikan?" Ruka ignored him and opened his door. One drama was enough for the night. He was too tired to handle an interrogation from his former best friend.

But when Ruka stepped into his room, Natsume shoved him roughly aside and punched him, making him fall onto the ground in surprise. Natsume knelt down and grabbed Ruka's collar, holding his face at only two inches away from his own.

"What did you fucking tell Mikan?" He spat into Ruka's face but Ruka didn't even flinch, nor did he attempt to fight back.

"Things," Ruka replied hoarsely. "But I have a better question for you, are you planning to run away with Mikan from the Academy?"

The moment he asked, Ruka noticed the way Natsume's face changed. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack, his grip on Ruka's shirt loosened and Ruka took this chance to push him away and pushed him to the wall. It was Ruka who was holding onto Natsume's shirt this time. "You answer me, are you or are you not planning on running away with Mikan?"

Natsume made no reply and he looked away, not wanting to answer him nor look at the blonde. Angered, Ruka delivered a blow to Natsume's stomach and the raven-haired lad scrunched up his face in agony. "Answer me, you bastard!"

"So what if I'm taking her away? I'm not forcing her into anything. She wanted to leave with me willingly, it was her choice. I did not hold her at gunpoint and told her to make the fucking decision." He spat venomously. The way Natsume spoke and the way he glared at Ruka made the blonde knew that he was telling the truth. Suddenly, he felt his energy draining away from him and he let go of Natsume before sinking into his bed, head in his hands.

So it was true.

"Leave, you can go." He muttered. He heard Natsume standing up and dusted his shirt before walking away. But before Natsume shut the door behind him, he looked at the blonde for a moment.

"Don't tell anyone about it, Nogi. Or I swear that Mikan and I will never forgive you." And then he was gone, leaving Ruka all alone in his own room.

* * *

The next day, when Mikan walked out of her room, humming a nameless tune, she saw Hotaru standing in front of her room, apparently waiting for her. Mikan broke into a grin.

"Good morning, Hotaru-chan. What brings you here?"

"Is it true? That you are, shall I say, eloping?" Her words caught Mikan by surprise. Although that Mikan had her back facing Hotaru, the inventor noticed how her shoulders tensed up.

_Bingo._

When Mikan turned around to face Hotaru, however, she was smiling like there's no tomorrow and she linked an arm around hers and walked. "What are you talking about Hotaru? Eloping? With who?"

But Hotaru was not going to take any bullshit from her so she dragged Mikan to a deserted hallway. "Look, Mikan, I am not going to accept any bullshit from you, you hear me? I've heard about things and I know that Natsume is intending on escaping the Academy grounds and you are willing to follow him. Is this true Mikan?"

The brunette kept her silence and looked away from Hotaru. She was afraid. She couldn't tell Hotaru about the truth. The inventor will make her stay, one way or another. Mikan bit her lower lip and looked at her white flats.

"Mikan, I am going to take your silence as an affirmation. Now tell me, why are you eloping?" Hotaru had moved in a little closer to Mikan because two girls who were chatting mindlessly had passed them by and Hotaru was not taking any chances on letting them hear their conversation. Mikan kept quiet. "Look, you better spit out everything, every little detail right this moment."

Mikan took in a deep breath and shouldered her tote bag. "I have classes, Hotaru and I need to have breakfast. Meanwhile, Natsume is waiting for me in the canteen." She was ready to leave but Hotaru kept a tight grip on her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"What the fuck is so great about Hyuuga? As far as I know he is a prick. Mikan, he is not worth you throwing your future away, alright? I know the Academy has been pressuring you guys to break up, I understand that, but you have one more year of study and then you can leave it all behind. Why can't you guys just wait?"

Hotaru was expecting childish protests from Mikan but the brunette merely turned her head to face her and glared at Hotaru murderously. Hotaru had never once saw this side of Mikan and she would be lying if she said that she was not afraid. "Because the Academy will never let us leave. Don't you get it? Natsume and I, we are valuable assets to them. They'll find a way to tie us down. If we don't leave now, we might never have a chance, don't you get it? And you ask why we can't wait," Mikan paused. "Well, I can wait, for your information. But it's Natsume who can't."

Not understanding fully what Mikan said, Hotaru muttered, "I knew it, I knew he was a selfish prick." But that had made Mikan pulled her arm away from her roughly, taking her by surprise.

"Don't keep thinking that you are so smart and you understand everything. It's not Natsume who I'm talking about; I'm talking about his health."

It took a while for the information to sink in but when it did, Hotaru understood and she felt herself regretting what she had said. But that didn't mean she'll allow her best friend to run away. "I understand. I'm sorry about assuming things, but that doesn't give you a reason to leave with him. I don't care if Natsume wants to risk his life trying to break out from here but I won't let him take you away. Mikan, you are a great girl and there a better guys out there. And I don't think Natsume is one of those better guys."

Mikan clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath. The rage inside her was boiling and it took every ounce of her muscle to refrain herself from slapping Hotaru. Even though she was her best friend, Mikan had her limits. It wasn't the first time Hotaru had been pestering her about leaving Natsume, but she was always subtle about it, never this blatant.

_Fist the Academy, then Ruka and now Hotaru. Who's next? My dead father?_

"Look, you are really testing my patience right now. Hotaru, on behalf of us being best friends for so many years, I will honestly tell you that I am trying very hard to resist the urge of slapping you. I've had enough of you guys trying to set Natsume and I apart. I am sick and tired of it. And let me just tell you that it would be a real pleasure if you'll just shut up about our relationship because one thing's for sure, I love Natsume and he loves me too." Mikan threw her head back and tied it into a simple ponytail. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have breakfast to attend to." With that, Mikan walked away from Hotaru, leaving the inventor standing there wide-eyed and jaw hanging open.

_What the hell did that prick turned you in to?_

_

* * *

_

After her little conversation with Hotaru, Mikan did not go to the canteen. Instead, she walked into a deserted fire escape and with the helped of her new stolen and duplicated Alice, she teleported herself to Natsume's room.

In his room, the curtains were drawn so not even a sliver of sunlight was able to penetrate into his room. But Mikan had been into his room enough times to know her way through. She went to the bed and her eyes could spot a curled up figure under the sheets. She smiled softly.

Throwing her bag to the carpet, Mikan got out from her shoes and took off her school jacket before pulling away the covers. She slid into them and covered herself. Natsume had noticed the familiar presence of his girlfriend and he opened his eyes. It was dark but Mikan could clearly make out his bright red eyes,

"Good morning," he greeted huskily. Mikan replied with a kiss and a 'good morning' from herself before she shuffled around in the bed and moved closer to Natsume. He placed an arm around her waist and closed his eyes. Natsume had gone on a mission last night and his energy had not been restored.

"What brings you here?" he mumbled softly. Mikan placed a finger in front of his lips and shushed him.

"Sleep, Natsume. You deserve it." She began humming a lullaby, one that Natsume had fell in love with a few years ago when he first heard her sing it. Under the accompaniment of her lullaby, Natsume fell into the deepest sleep he had in weeks.

* * *

Natsume and Mikan had slept throughout the day and when they woke up, the sun was already setting.

"Stay here, I'll go get dinner." Mikan had told him before she teleported from his room and appeared at a fire escape that was the nearest to the canteen. After grabbing two packets of drinks and some food, she was ready to teleport back to Natsume's room from the fire escape when she felt herself being pushed roughly into it and a cold metal bangle snapped onto her wrist. She tried to escape by teleporting but nothing happened. That's when she knew that the bangle was in fact a restrainer.

Mikan jerked her head up too see who had clasped a restrainer onto her and staring right back at her was Ruka Nogi. She knew that there was no use in trying to pull it away because restrainers like these were like handcuffs; they could only be removed by unlocking them with a key.

"Ruka, what is this? What is the meaning of this?" Ruka had his hands in his pockets, staring into her like he's staring into her soul. Mikan was not going to back down so easily and she stood with her chin up, displaying a stance of defiance but Ruka seemed unaffected.

"Why?" he asked. Mikan wasn't exactly sure what it meant by it but she kept her cool. Without her Alice, she was pretty much powerless and vulnerable like a little white baby rabbit. There was absolutely nothing she could defend herself with from Ruka who was much more muscular and almost a feet taller than her.

But Ruka had not made a move on her, yet. So perhaps she's safe, for the moment.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She replied coldly. Truthfully, she had an inkling of what he's talking about actually, after what happened in the morning with Hotaru. But she couldn't be sure if he's referring to that. If he's not, revealing it will only screw things up but if he does, then she's screwed.

Ruka snarled, which was very uncharacteristic for him to do so and Mikan spotted something feral in his eyes. "You bloody well know what I'm talking about! Why the hell would you want to run away, Mikan?"

_Shit, I'm screwed._

But despite that, Mikan tried to keep a stoic face and not let her fear show. If she could just run up one floor and get into Natsume's room, then maybe…

Then again, there's the bangle. She was still under Ruka's control since her Alice could not function with the bangle on. "I'm not running away, Ruka. Who told you that?"

His eyes were burning in rage and his nose flared at her denial. "Stop lying! Hotaru told me everything."

Hurt flashed across her eyes when she heard who sold her out. Mikan felt like crying. Her best friend had decided to sell her out. To Ruka Nogi, no less. Mikan knew that Hotaru understood the relationship between them both and Natsume. And yet she still told him.

_No time to cry about things like this, Mikan. _

"Unlock the restrainer, Ruka and let me go. It against the rules to do this to someone else." Mikan tried to keep both her temper and emotions in check. She had already lost her Alice; she's not going to lose her dignity.

"Then what about leaving the premises of the Academy without the teacher's permission? That's not against the rules?" Ruka felt his heart breaking into tiny little pieces when he saw the fear in eyes. She had tightened her jaw, trying to show that she was not afraid but Mikan's eyes were literally the windows to her soul. Just stare straight into them and you would know what she's thinking. Whether she's happy or sad; whether she's angered or excited. It was all displayed in them.

Ruka knew he couldn't stay angry with her because he was too in love with her. "Mikan, I love you. I never had the chance to tell you this because I was one step behind Natsume." A mirthless chuckle was heard from him and Ruka pressed his palm against his forehead. "He was always the better one, wasn't he? He got better marks; he's more popular and more handsome than I am. And he confessed first, despite being called a wuss for two years. At least he showed, he was obvious because of his usual attitude while I—"

Ruka broke off, not knowing how to continue. There were so many things he would like to tell her. He wanted to tell her how much he's in love with her but he couldn't exactly find the right words. He felt like crying. Mikan could only stare and process his words.

"I had always loved you. Ever since, god knows when. I love the way you laugh, and I love the way you smile, the way you'll bite your lower lips, like how you are doing now." Her mouth opened slightly and her teeth released her lower lip from its captive. Mikan was surprised because she didn't know that she was biting it. Natsume had always commented how adorable it made her looked. Was that simple action really that lovable?

Ruka scratched his head, trying to figure out how to continue. He felt a hot tear travelling down his cheek. He couldn't help it. The girl he's in love with was going to leave him forever, and the only thing he could do was cry and tell her how much he loved her when he was already three years behind Natsume.

"That day, three years ago, I'm sorry I walked in, it was an accident. And I'm so sorry I hurt Natsume." It was just," Ruka backed away and slid his back down the concrete wall. "I was so angry seeing you guys kissing. When I shouldn't be, because I missed my chance. And I never apologized to Natsume because I couldn't. I'm ashamed, Mikan. I'm ashamed of what I did. I can't really look at him after that incident. But when I finally had the courage to talk to him, once again I was too late. It was too late to apologize because the wound was too deep. Now even though I want to tell him I'm sorry, I can't because everything's too late." Ruka was rambling, he knew it but he couldn't stop. He just couldn't stop the flow coming out of his mouth. "You're right, I'm a fucking pansy." And for the first time in school, Ruka cried. He was both physically and mentally tired and he was hurt. When did he become so depressed?

Mikan was unsure on what she should do. It would be morally correct if she stepped over and comfort him, telling him everything's okay and that she forgives him. But her ego was not letting her do that, the evil side of her was telling her to enjoy Ruka's pain because deep down, she knew he deserved it.

"But Mikan," still sobbing, Ruka tried to speak. "I can't let you go. Because I know that it's wrong for you to run off like that. But that's not the reason I want you to stay, Mikan. I'm selfish. I'm a fucking selfish pansy who just wishes that you can stay near me even though I have no right to request for you to do so because I've hurt you. I'm so sorry about last night. It was…immature for me to say those words. I was stupid. Heck," he laughed coldly. "I still am stupid. I'm sorry.

"Mikan, do you remember the time when were all still friends and how we used to travel to Central Town every weekend? Natsume will buy you fluff puffs and you'll be the happiest girl in the world and then I'll let you take care of Rabbit for the whole day and you'll treat him like he's your child? Do you still remember the time where we will sit in the library and just talked, then we'll get chased out by that cranky old librarian? And do you remember all the inside jokes we shared? The laughs we had? The fun we had together?"

This time, it was Mikan who was blinking back tears. She remembered every single memory of them when they were still friends. They were once so happy. Even the smallest things like a bug could make them laugh for hours because Mikan, Koko and Ruka will begin to crack stupid jokes about it. There were also times where they will go on an adventure and once when they were hiking up a mountain near the borders of the Academy, they were given a chance to watch the most beautiful fireworks ever. She remembered all the memories and she loved them all.

_What happened? _

"But then Natsume started to go after you and then you guys became a couple and that's when everything fell apart. Now that I think about it, it was all my fault wasn't it? I shouldn't have been rash, I shouldn't have started that stupid fight and I shouldn't have gotten jealous. Because I didn't have the right to do so, because I brought this onto my own. Because I was too afraid."

"It wasn't your fault, Ruka." Mikan muttered, trying to keep her tears from falling. "It really wasn't. I know you didn't mean for it to happen. I understand, Ruka. I do. I'm sorry for ignoring you after that. I'm sorry. I was stupid. I'm an idiot." Mikan covered her mouth with a hand and cried. It was all her fault. What happened to her? Why couldn't she just forget about it and just move on?

_When did I become such a bitch?_

Ruka stood up from the floor and walked over to where the girl was standing. The packets of drinks and food were still in her hand as he lifted her wrist up gingerly and removed the bangle. It unlocked with a click and fell onto the ground. He turned around, not having the guts to look at her. "Go. Just go. I'm sorry about what I did. Go."

A part in Ruka hoped that Mikan would step over and give him a hug or any friendly gesture but it never came. He didn't hear a thing but when he turned around, she was no where in sight. On the ground however, where she once stood were her words scribbled onto the cement floor in blue ink.

_I'm sorry, Ruka-pyon._

And Ruka felt his heart shattered.

_Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go_

_

* * *

_

When Mikan didn't return from the canteen after ten minutes, Natsume knew something was wrong. But he's back pain had kept him from leaving his bed and all he could do was wait anxiously for her return. He tried to convince himself that Mikan was alright, but his gut told him otherwise.

Imagine his relief when Mikan popped back into his room magically and also his surprise when he saw her tear-stained face. Forgetting his back, he got out from his bed and caught Mikan in an embrace as she cried into him.

That's when he knew. That's when he knew that something was wrong and that it was time.

"Shh… Love, everything's alright. I'm here. Hush now. We'll go through this. I've promised you and I won't break my promise. It's alright."

Five minutes later, Natsume Hyuuga's dorm room was empty and the only proof of his existence was the crumpled bed sheets. Lying on the floor were two packets of drinks and equal packets of food.

* * *

**Two weeks later,**

Sumire Shouda walked into the classroom, her hair expertly tied into a chignon and her Prada bag was swinging from side to side. She was humming quietly and was rather happy after having a well-deserved twelve-hour sleep. When she walked into the classroom, her mood changed immediately as she felt the graveness in the air affecting her. She took a quick peek at the two seats at the back of the class; empty, just like the last two weeks.

With a sigh, she walked to her seat and slumped into it, her previous mood completely ruined. She yanked out a fashion magazine from her bag and began to read moodily. Sitting behind her, Wakako leaned in and began to whisper into her ear.

"They're still not back, eh? Man, it's been two weeks and yet the Academy still hasn't found them. You'd think that the Academy has a flipping good security system and yet they can't even find them."

Sumire flipped a page on her magazine and said, "Well, it's obvious that they're not back yet. Their seats are empty." And she remained silent, not wanting to talk about that subject anymore.

Unfortunately, Wakako could not get her message and she continued talking about it. "How long d'you reckon they'll be gone?"

That was when Sumire cracked and she threw her magazine onto the table with much force and pushed her chair back roughly. Everyone in class stopped what they were doing and glanced up at her. Sumire stood facing Wakako, her cattish eyes narrowed into slits. Wakako had shrunk back completely, afraid of the coming onslaught.

"Do you fucking think I know? Who do you think I am? God? I don't know fucking know when they'll be back! Go ask Imai or Nogi, would you? How the fuck am I going to know when the hell they'll be back when I'm not Mikan's close friend or anything and Natsume wont even look me in the eye?" She turned around and stuffed her magazine back into her back before pulling it to her shoulder. "Thanks a lot Wakako. I was really happy this morning but you just had to ruin everything, don't you?" With that, she left the classroom hastily, leaving a surprised class and a dumbstruck Wakako.

The girl sitting beside Wakako leaned in and shook Wakako gently. "Jesus, Wakako. You struck a chord."

Sitting behind them all, Hotaru had watched the commotion in silence. She turned her head to the seat beside her and sighed. It was two weeks ago since the Academy found both Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura missing and they had dispatched a hell lot of search teams but none of them found the two runaways. Hotaru thought about it in anger. She was angry at the fact that the Academy couldn't find them; angry at Natsume who brought Mikan with him; angry at Mikan for actually leaving with him; angry at Ruka who could not persuade them to stay and also angry at herself for the same thing.

_What happened?_

Sitting a few seats away from her, Ruka was staring blankly at his lap. Ever since two weeks ago, after the school had announced their escape, Ruka had become less and less like him each day. Gone was the always smiling and intelligent Ruka Nogi and was replaced by a moody and constantly spacing out guy. In his mind, the last conversation he had with Mikan kept replaying in his mind. He knew that after that incident, Mikan and Natsume had eloped.

_It was me who caused it._

Koko walked into the classroom and saw Ruka spacing out like what he had been doing for the past two weeks. Koko strolled over and stopped in front of the blonde's seat. With his knuckles, he rapped softly on his table and the blonde looked up, his blue eyes void of any life. Koko gave him a soft smile.

"Dude, stop that alright? It's been two weeks already. Just accept it and come back to life, stop being a zombie, kay?" He patted Ruka's shoulder in a brotherly way. "Besides, someone has to find them right? And to find them, daydreaming will only cause you precious time. Hear that bro?" With that, he walked away to his seats.

Ruka stared at Koko's back and for the first time in two weeks, he found a purpose and if you study him closely, you could see that the life his eyes once hold was back by a little. Koko was a real preacher when he wanted to be. Gone was the playful ten-year-old he once was. Ruka noticed for the first time that Koko was not only capable of being a clown; he could also be a really great motivator.

Ruka looked out the window and saw the sun streaming into the class room. All was still the same really, the sun will rise in the morning and set in the evening and then the moon will take its shift. And in some part of the world, Mikan and Natsume will probably look at the same sun and the same moon. The thing that has changed was probably where they are and the people around them. He pulled up his sleeves and on his forearm was a patch of skin that was wrinkled and darker than his normal skin colour. It was his mark from two years ago.

"I'm going to find you," Ruka mumbled to himself. "And I promise."

* * *

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here  
I don't know  
If you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gonna find you  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't_

_Run away_

_

* * *

_Author's comments on my Tumblr. Link on my profile's 'Homepage' button. Clickity-click-click.

**Reviews will be loved.**_  
_


End file.
